Lista de Series
La siguiente lista contiene todos los animes/mangas u otras series que se encuentran o necesitan ser creadas en Yaoi Wiki. # *12-ji kara Hajimaru *4-gatsu 4-kka. A *Abarenbou Kareshi *Adult Experience *Ai no Kusabi **Ai no Kusabi (1986) **Ai no Kusabi (1992) **Ai no Kusabi (2012) **Ai no Kusabi (CD) *Ai no Poltergeist *Aisareru Karada *Aitsu no Daihonmei *Ameiro Cocoa **Ameiro Cocoa (2013) **Ameiro Cocoa (2015) **Ameiro Cocoa: Rainy Color e Youkoso! **Ameiro Cocoa in Hawaii *Ano Hi no Kimi wo Dakishimeta nara *Aru Hi No Houkagou *Ashita, Shinu. *Ashita no Kimi wa Koko ni Inai *Ashita wa Docchi da! *At the End of the Road B *Bacchikoi Expansion Pack *Bacchikoi! *Banana Fish *Be-Boy Kidnapp'n Idol *Blood Bank *Blue Lust *Blue Sky Complex *Boku no Piko **Boku no Pico **Pico to Chico **My Pico **Boku no Piko (CD) **A Day of Rain for Pico and Chico **Pico: My Little Summer Story **Pico x CoCo x Chico **Piko to Chiko: Shota Idol no Oshigoto *Bokura ga Koi wo Ushinau Riyuu *Bright Light Sprout *Bukiyou na Silent **Bukiyou na Silent (2004) **Bukiyou na Silent (CD) C *Caste Heaven **Caste Heaven (2014) **Caste Heaven dj - Cachuto Heaven **Caste Heaven (CD) *Challengers *Choco Strawberry Vanilla **Choco Strawberry Vanilla (2011) **Choco Strawberry Vanilla (CD) *Close The Last Door **Saigo no Door wo Shimero! **Aiteru Door kara Shitsurei Shimasuyo **Close The Last Door (2007) **Close The Last Door (CD) *Colorful Line *Conveni-Kun *Crimson Spell D *Deadlock *Delivery Boy Debacle *Doushitemo Furetakunai **Doushitemo Furetakunai (2008) **Soredemo, Yasashii Koi wo Suru **No Touching at All *DRAMAtical Murder **DRAMAtical Murder (2012) **DRAMAtical Murder (Manga) **DRAMAtical Murder Re:connect **DRAMAtical Murder: The Animation **DRAMAtical Murder Re:code **Dramatical Kissa Cyan Moon he Yōkoso **DRAMAtical Murder: Data_xx_Transitory *Doukyuusei E *Earthian **Earthian (1988) **Earthian (1989) **Earthian (CD) *Eigyou Ni-ka! **Eigyou Ni-ka! (2014) **Eigyou Ni-ka! (CD) *Elektel Delusion *Erotoro *Equation of A Degenerate Teacher **Kusatta Kyoushi no Houteishiki **Kusatta Kyoushi no Houteishiki dj - Happy Dream? **Kusatta Kyoushi no Houteishiki dj - Andante **Bad Teacher Equation **Equation of A Degenerate Teacher (CD) *Escape Journey F *Fake **Fake (1993) **Fake: Like, Like, Love **Fake (1998) **Fake (CD) **Fake Second **FAKE Second + GG *Feng Yu Jiu Tian *Fish in the Trap **Osakana wa Ami no Naka **Fish in the Trap (1994) G *Gakuen Heaven **Gakuen Heaven (2000) **Gakuen Heaven: Boy's Love Scramble **Gakuen Heaven: Love & Sweet **Gakuen Heaven: Character Story - Kazuki-hen **Gakuen Heaven: Boy's Love Scramble - Type B **Gakuen Heaven: Okawari **Gakuen Heaven: Endou-hen - Calling You **Gakuen Heaven: Nakajima-hen **Gakuen Heaven: Boy's Love Hyper **Gakuen Heaven: Hamu Hamu Heaven **Gakuen Heaven: Revolution **Gakuen Heaven: Shichijou-hen - Sweet Sweet Darling! **Gakuen Heaven: Double Scramble - Kasahara-hen **Gakuen Heaven (CD) *Gesu BL *Graineliers *Gravitation **Gravitation (1996) **Gravitation (CD) **Gravitation: Lyrics of Love **Gravitation (2000) **Gravitation: The Novel **Gravitation EX **Megamix Gravitation *Green Contrast *Grey Rainbow H *Hadakeru Kaibutsu *Haisha nante Kirai da! *Hakkenden: Touhou Hakken Ibun **Hakkenden: Touhou Hakken Ibun (2005) **Hakkenden: Eight Dogs of the East **Hakkenden: Eight Dogs of the East 2 *Haru wo Daiteita **Haru wo Daiteita (1999) **Haru wo Daiteita: Alive **Haru wo Daite Ita (2005) **Haru wo Daiteita (CD) *Hidoku Shinaide *Himo Otoko to Fubin na Boku *Hitogoroshi ga Shinpu-san ni Hitomebore *Hitorijime Boyfriend *Hitorijime My Hero **Hitorijime My Hero (2012) **Hitorijime My Hero (2017) *HomeRun! *Hybrid Child **Hybrid Child (2003) **Hybrid Child (2014) I *Iki wo Hisomete, Koi wo *Interval *Itou-san *Itsuka no Kimi e J *Jackass! *Junjō Romantica **Junjō Romantica (2002) **Junjou Romantica dj - Chika*Chika Cheap★Star **Junjou Romantica dj - Theater Chika Chika Chikka **Junjou Romantica dj - Junjou Junai ParaBook **Junjou Romantica I **Junjou Romantica II **Junjou Romantica (2008) **Junjou Romantica (2012) **Junjou Romantica III **Junjō Romantica (CD) **Junjou Minimum **Junai Romantica **Junai Egoist **Junjou Mistake K *Kachou no Koi **Kachou no Koi (2003) **Buchou no Koi **Kachou no Koi (2010) *Kasa no Shita, Futari *Katekyo! *Killing Stalking *Kimi Note *Kimi to Aruku *Kimi to Korekara *Kirepapa *Kizuna *Koi Suru Boukun *Kono Danshi **Kono Danshi, Uchuujin to Tatakaemasu. **Kono Danshi, Ningyo Hiroimashita. **Kono Danshi, Sekika ni Nayandemasu. **Kono Danshi, Mahou ga Oshigoto Desu. *Konya mo Nemurenai *Kore mo Shigoto Desu! *Kuroneko Kareshi no Asobikata *Kurobikari no *Kusatta Kyoushi no Houteishiki *Kusatta Kyoushi no Houteishiki dj - Andante *Kusatta Kyoushi no Houteishiki dj - Happy Dream? *Kyuuso wa Cheese no Yume wo Miru L *Lawful Drug *Lesson XX *Life is Beautiful *Love Stage!! *Loveless M *Maiden Rose **Maiden Rose (2004) **Maiden Rose (2009) **Hyakujitsu no Bara: Luckenwalde no Heya de **Hyakujitsu no Bara: Jinginaki Nikukyuu-hen *Maurice *Miwaku Shikake: Amai Wana *My Sexual Harassment N *No. 6 *No Money *No, Thank You!!! O *Omamorishimasu, Dokomademo *On Doorstep *Otokogokoro *Otoshiana ni Hamerarete *Ouji no Kikan *Owaranai Fukou ni Tsuite no Hanashi P *Papa to Kiss in the Dark *Porno SuperStar *Prince of Recipe *Princess Princess *Psychedelics Q - R *Raising a Bat *Renai Houteishiki *Rin! S *Sabita Yoru demo Koi wa Sasayaku *Saiyaku wa Boku wo Suki Sugiru *Sakura gari *Sankaku Opera *Sayonara Game *Sayonara Note *Seito kaichou ni Chuukoku *Sekaiichi Hatsukoi **Sekaiichi Hatsukoi: Onodera Ritsu no Baai **Sekaiichi Hatsukoi: Yoshino Chiaki no Baai **Sekaiichi Hatsukoi: Yokozawa Takafumi no Baai **Sekaiichi Hatsukoi: Yukina Kou no Baai **Sekaiichi Hatsukoi: Kisa Shouta no Baai **Sekaiichi Hatsukoi I **Sekaiichi Hatsukoi (2011) **Sekaiichi Hatsukoi II **Sekaiichi Hatsukoi Movie: Yokozawa Takafumi no Baai **Sekaiichi Hatsukoi: Valentine-hen **Sekaiichi Hatsukoi: The Case of Yokozawa Takafumi **Sekaiichi Hatsukoi: Yoshiyuki Hatori no Baai **Sekaiichi Hatsukoi: The Case of Yoshino Chiaki **Sekaiichi Hatsukoi: Animate no Baai *Self Portrait *Sensitive Pornograph *Sex Therapist *Sex Pistols *Shitsuke Kata wa Nijuumaru *Sojou no Koi wa Nido Haneru *Spiritpact **Spiritpact 2 *Starlike Words *Soredemo, Yasashii Koi wo Suru *Sugar Dark *Suki na Mono wa Suki Dakara Shōganai! *Super Lovers **Super Lovers (2009) **Super Lovers 1 **Super Lovers (2017) **Super Lovers 2 *Swap The Series T *Tadaima, Okaeri *Takumi-Kun Series: Ano, hareta aozora *Takumi-Kun Series: Bibo no Detail *Takumi-Kun Series: Nijiiro no Garasu *Takumi-Kun Series: Pure *Takumi-Kun Series: Soshite, Harukaze ni Sasayaite *Ten Count *The Legendary Master's Wife *Totally Captivated *Twinkle U *Uchi no Shachou wa Cherry desu *Udagawachou de Mattete yo *Uragiri wa Boku no Namae o Shitteiru V - W *Wakabaryou de, Kimi to X - Y *Yami no Matsuei *Yankee-kun to Pantsu no Ouji-sama *Yebisu Celebrities *Yellow *Yokan Ex Noise *Yukidoke no Koi *Yuushitessen no Koi Z - Categoría:Yaoi Wiki